Confesión
by ValePhoenix
Summary: No toda confesión tiene que ser de amor. A veces hasta la persona más fuerte, valiente e inteligente…. Puede sentir miedo a lo desconocido. Songfic


Hey! Aquí de nuevo con un one-shot, esta vez sería un tipo de songfic. Además quiero dar gracias a los que dieron review a mi anterior fic "Licht" igual la cantidad de favs que tuvo. Muchas gracias, esta vez es una historia basada en el manga, por lo que si solo has visto el anime, hay spoilers de capítulos posteriores al anime, por lo que cuidado, no quiero que me acusen de spoiler, suficiente tengo con las amistades. La canción que use se llama **Confession** de un grupo j-rock llamado **coldrain, ** y además es la primera vez que escribo algo en primera persona, si encuentran un error, perdón y háganmelo saber. Ya terminados los avisos y sin retrasar más aquí les dejo Confesión.

Aparte algo que se me olvido poner en "Licht": Todos los personajes de Kaichou wa maid sama o Maid Sama le pertenecen a Hiro Fujiwara, solo los tomo como un préstamo a mi loca pero diurna imaginación

**Confesión**

_Hasta la persona más fuerte, valiente e inteligente…. Puede sentir miedo a lo desconocido_

La noche, aquel momento en que el nuestra estrella que nos ayuda a vivir se va y da paso a aquella pequeña luna, que con lo poco que da su brillo nos da oportunidad de ver el extenso cielo tal como en verdad es, oscuro con pequeñas estrellas en todo el espacio. Lo observaba desde el gran ventanal de mi departamento, era principios de año, por lo que podía sentir el frio en el lugar, pero por algo o mejor dicho por alguien no lo sentía, aquella persona que sin pensarlo la pude ver tal como es, exactamente cuando el sol deja el cielo.

-_Y pensar que exactamente cuando la descubrí su secreto fue de noche_- pensé, al mismo tiempo soltaba una risilla.

-¿Por qué te ríes solo Alíen?-voltee al oír su voz, me veía raro, aunque eso lo encontraba tierno, después de lo que discutimos el día de año nuevo, conseguí que al menos pasara un tiempo en el departamento para ayudarla en sus estudios, y así no sentir aquel sentimiento de soledad que me quedaba ante sus constantes rechazos de estar con ella, acepto a regañadientes pero sabía que lo quería debido a su enorme sonrojo que tenía en el momento, sin poder detenerme solté otra risa un poco más fuerte.

-Tan solo recordaba el momento en que nos cruzamos por primera vez en el callejón que está a lado del Maid-Latte- le conteste una vez que se había ido la risa pero mantenía la sonrisa, vi el cómo se sonrojaba, fruncía el ceño y levantaba el puño en dirección a mi brazo, pero antes de golpearme, se detuvo y bajo su brazo.

-Estúpido Alíen-murmuro, supongo que aún debe ser vergonzoso el que alguien descubriera tu secreto- En vez de pensar en cosas innecesarias, hay que regresar al estudio- la escuche, hablaba con la misma voz firme de siempre.

-¿Más estudio? Ayuzawa ya llevas 5 horas con el estudio ¿no crees que ya es suficiente? Te podrías enfermar si te sobre esfuerzas, aunque claro no me molestaría el ser tu enfermero y cuidar de ti- le dije con un tono burlón, vi que como poco a poco la cubría una aura negra y con eso supe que mi sentido del oído no estaría disponible en las próximas 24 horas.

-¡¿Qué te crees estúpido Alíen?!-Lanzo el arma, si definitivamente se escuchó hasta América el "pequeño" grito de mi novia, vi como recogía sus cosas y se preparaba para irse, aunque eso no iba ser tan fácil.

-¿A dónde cree que va Kaichou?- le pregunte a la vez que la tomaba por la cintura y la llevaba al sofá para que se sentara a la vez que me ponía enfrente de ella- ¿Por qué no se relaja? Todavía es temprano, y sería bueno que descansara por un momento- al terminar vi que desviaba la mirada mientras escuchaba un "Tonto" murmurado, sabía que era una respuesta afirmativa, solo le lance una sonrisa y sin decir nada más me dirigí a la cocina para preparar algo de té. Al entrar pude sentir el frio, rápido puse una cazuela para calentar agua y empecé a sacar vasos y el té para servirlos, al esperar el que calentara el agua no pude evitar el recordar que estos momentos, en que compartía tiempo contigo, podrían ser los últimos, que en verdad estábamos en fuera de tiempo, que ya las horas se irán de prisa, a pesar de que trato que no me afecte y aprovechar cada momento, el seguir molestándola para que muestre aquellas expresiones, no puedo parar la sensación de soledad al pensar que nos separaríamos de nuevo. El pensar en el futuro nunca fue importante para mí, nunca veía algo más, pero desde hace varios meses, cuando estoy a punto de dormir, y el pensar en el futuro, la imagen una chica pelinegra, con ojos dorados, con un humor que tal vez sea comparado el de un matón, que puede hablar igual que un marinero, pero que tiene un gran corazón, no le importa quien este en apuros, ella estará para apoyar, esa chica cual está sentada en la sala, es la que viene a mi mente, sin llamarla ni nada, solo aparece, dándome una respuesta: Tú, Misaki Ayuzawa eres futuro que me ofrece el destino.

It's taken so much time to say these things to you  
And I hope it's not too late  
We're running out of time and I'm running out of lines  
But I've still been trying to hide  
Every night I close my eyes and think about the rest of my life  
You are all that comes to mind

Cuando veo este cambio no puedo evitar el verme cuando era niño, aquel que solo se dedicaba a estudiar, veía la verdad en vez de la fantasía, dando de lado sentimientos de lo biológico, la razón separando al corazón. Mi punto de vista siempre era así, desde pequeño, ya que todo el tiempo era leer, por lo que me daba cuenta más rápido de lo que en verdad sucedía a mi alrededor, no creía en esos cuentos que me leían, no hablaba, mis "padres" apenas pasaban tiempo conmigo, sabía que no me podían manejar, y cuando apenas tenía diez años, me contaron la verdad de mi existencia, no sentí nada, solo entendí que aquellos sentimientos; amor, pasión y cariño, eran complicados que no valía la pena el sentirlos, que siempre todos saldrían lastimados los involucrados, por lo que desde ese momento decidí el cerrar mi estado emocional y dejarlo todo a mi mente, sabia a donde ir, que hacer, pero siempre solo, sin alguien a mi lado y que toda mi vida sería así.

Pero parece como si el destino caprichoso hizo una vuelta en mi vida poniéndote en mi camino, al principio tomaba muy ligeramente cada cosa que hacia contigo, sin esperar nada más, pero al ver tus diferentes facetas que sin pensarlo, fueron quedándose en mi memoria, poco a poco me fue doliendo más tus rechazos, estabas haciendo mi vida un desorden, estaba haciendo lo contrario a lo que quería y la gente se daba cuenta de eso.

_Flashback_

_Estaba por irme, a decirle a la chica que me había dejado la carta que no podría corresponderle, cuando este chico, Kanou, me empezó a cuestionar._

_-¿No sería mejor si empezaras a salir con alguien?-preguntaste- Si lo encuentras molesto, porque no solo sales con una chica, la cantidad de gente que se confesaría a ti disminuirá. Además la Kaichou, a pesar de que no se ha dado cuenta pero ella, hacia a ti-_

_Tan solo lanza una risa silenciosa, este chico sí que se metía en la mente de uno._

_-Es increíble que digas ese tipo de cosas, Kanou, ¿Me parece que estas irritado por eso?- lo cuestione_

_-¿Eh?...No es…eso- respondiste nervioso_

_-No importa… no estoy enojado –_

_-Ah…Eh…Si-_

_-Solo estoy cansado de ese tipo de cosas- el que la gente se preocupe tanto por los sentimientos, sin importar que estos sean un arma de filo es lo que estaba cansado._

_-Quieres decir ¿El salir con chicas?-_

_-Si… si… si te vuelves serio con ellos, se volverá pesado- le respondí a la vez que me alejaba, ya no quería hablar sobre ello._

_Fin flashback_

Aquella vez fue cuando te protegí en la audición de mayordomos, cuando por primera vez, sentí el cuidado de alguien, que en verdad le importaba, en ese momento todavía no sabía cómo afrontar los sentimientos que empezaban a crecer más fuertes, sentía miedo y vulnerabilidad, sentía que si negaba las emociones, tanto como las personas y yo, entenderían los riesgos ante una relación pero aun así más gente se daba cuenta de eso.

_Flashback_

_Estaba en el estanque al lado contrario de Kuuga, el chico cual le gustaba Sakura, quien nos convenció del viaje, a pesar que no encontraba muy agradable al chico, sabía que el viaje podría despejar mi mente, antes los problemas que tenía con Tora, María y el asunto de transferirme a Miyabigaoka. Kuuga se estaba quejando el que tenía que soportarte, a estas alturas en verdad me molestaba el que hablaran así de Misaki._

_-Bueno no importa si tengo que sopórtala solo un día, al cabo tú te sentirás feliz-_

_-Supongo que puedes decir eso, pero Ayuzawa y yo no tenemos una relación de pareja-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Todavía sigues diciendo eso?-_

_-No hay necesidad de eso-pause a la vez que empezaba a salir del estanque- Por qué estar como "amantes" sería demasiado problemático- sin decir nada más salí de ahí._

_Fin flashback_

Aun en ese tiempo no tenía ni idea que hacer contigo, el tener a María de nuevo alrededor era molestia y peor cuando sus gustos no habían cambiado lo que igual te afectara mis problemas y el que te preocuparas, no podía negar que el corazón se me aceleraba un poco más, pero sabía que saldrías herida por eso, que mi familia se estaba involucrando otra vez en mi vida, que en verdad el ser más de lo que éramos ahora, sería totalmente problemático, que bien podría repetir la historia de mi madre, y es lo que temía, en verdad tenía miedo, que aquella persona cual había descubierto detrás de la máscara que tengo cada día, saldría mal de esto, pero cuando te veo, me digo a mi mismo que tengo que ser fuerte, el darme cuenta que si estaba repitiendo la historia de mi madre, pero a diferencia, no permitiría que nos afectara los Walkers, que debía…

-Aguantar hasta no poder más-dije en voz baja, esta tan inmerso en los pensamientos y recuerdos que no me di cuenta que el agua ya estaba hirviendo, por lo que rápido quite la cazuela del fuego, llene los vasos con el té. Excelente, tenemos algo de tomar pero no podemos disfrutarlo si no queríamos quemaduras de tercer grado en la boca, solté un suspiro a la vez que dejaba los vasos a un lado, para que se enfriaran un poco, por que regrese a la sala para encontrar a Ayuzawa, inmersa en la vista que ofrecía el ventanal y al verla con la tenue luz de la luna, con una mirada nostálgica y antes que podría acercarme, habló.

I always thought in time  
I'd know where I would go and I know just what to do  
But I never thought that I'd be part of something more  
Something more then just myself  
Every time I look at you I tell myself I must be strong  
I must hold on

-Oye, Usui ya pronto nos graduaremos, por lo que ya pronto te iras a Inglaterra-dijo en un susurro

-Si lo sé, espero que Misa-chan no me extrañe tanto como para ir de nuevo a Inglaterra-le dije con un tono burlón- Aunque si con eso te tuvieras que acercar a Tora claro que no lo permitiría- esta vez use un tono serio, el solo recordar lo que paso en el aeropuerto me hace rabiar.

Solo me lanzo una de sus famosas miradas de demonio, sabía que no le agradaba lo que paso con él, pero no dijo nada, sabía que tenía razón, sin decir nada más me acerque y la abrase por la espalda, se removió un poco pero se quedó en su lugar, nos quedamos en silencio, mirando por el ventanal, no pude evitar en recordar en los pensamientos que tuve en la cocina, sin ser consiente fui apretando el abrazo, sabía que me iría, pero por primera vez no podía ver lo que me deparaba, sentía el miedo de nuevo, tenía tanto que decir, pero no podía hacerlo, yo mismo lo evitaba, mi razón de nuevo hacia de las suyas pero decidí parar, solo tome su mano donde tenía puesto el anillo, tome un suspiro, cerré los ojos y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Misaki-la llame- Sé que no he podido darte una relación normal, supongo que es la consecuencia de salir con un alíen-me reí por lo bajo- Antes de conocerte mejor, la vida que tenía era tranquila, siempre sabía que iba a ser el día siguiente, pero eso acabo cuando te vi en aquella noche en que supe tu secreto, desde ahí mi vida…

-Si lo se ha sido un desastre, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes cada día- me interrumpió haciendo un puchero, solo solté un risa.

-Si un desastre, pero antes de que me interrumpieras, igual iba decir, que al fin supe que era el preocuparse por alguien, el igual el sentir que alguien podría preocuparse por mí-vi que abrió la boca pero continúe antes que hablara- a pesar de las confesiones que me hacían las chicas, pero lo único que las diferencia es que tú te preocupabas en verdad por mí, no solo por mi apariencia, sin que te dieras cuenta y tampoco yo, fuiste entrando en mi vida, al principio la verdad no lo pensaba en serio, no quería involucrarme en sentimientos como el amor, tenía miedo, si miedo-sentí como giraba su cabeza, supongo que debería estar con los ojos desorbitados- el ser vulnerable, el sentir, a pesar de que todo el tiempo que paso, me di cuenta que en verdad me afecto la historia del por qué nací, ante a ti te mostraba un lado que nadie más veía, pero sabía que no podría aceptarlo, ya que algunas personas empezaron a cuestionarme-"Como Kanou y Kuuga"- pensé- tan solo decía cosas que daba mi razón o no quería aceptar lo que en verdad estaba pasando en mi vida y así fue hasta que me di cuenta que en verdad ya era parte de algo más que no esperaba-solté de nuevo un suspiro, sin darme cuenta mi voz se había quebrado- Que podría sentir algo, y el no arrepentirme de ello, y eso fue lo que me dio fuerza para seguir a tu lado, el sentir que en el transcurso de mi camino, no estaré solo.- Sentí como empezaba a girar su cuerpo, para estar de frente a mí, sin embargo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y seguí.

-Te tengo que confesar que aún tengo el miedo, nuestro tiempo antes de separarnos se está acabando al igual mis palabras, tengo que admitir que no puedo ver más allá que un futuro contigo, sé que muchos otros podrían darte mejor estabilidad que yo pero igual te prometo que daré todo de mi hacia a ti, ya que te necesito junto a mí- Abrí los ojos para verla, fue cuando note que tenía la vista borrosa, estaba a punto de derramar una lagrima, algo que había hecho en contadas veces, vi como Misaki fue acercando una mano a mi rostro, exactamente la mano donde tenía el anillo, la mire expectante, tenía un ligero sonrojo en la cara y sin decir nada acaricio mi mejilla, su mano fue bajando hasta que me abrazo. Me sorprendió, solo le correspondí el abrazo y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos hasta que me susurro al oído.

But I confess I'm still afraid and weak  
I confess there's so much I can't see  
But I promise you with my heart in hand  
I will give you all of me  
I confess I need you here with me  
So please just stay with me

-Eres un idiota-estaba a punto de reclamarle pero continuo-Después de todo que hemos hecho para estar juntos y que incluso una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida la hago para que me ayude a estar a tu nivel. Si, igual tengo miedo pero sé que podremos vencer todos los obstáculos que tenemos en el camino, al cabo no nos llaman el súper equipo sobre-humano por nada- Escuche como soltaba una risa a la vez que me separaba de su cuerpo, y veía una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, acerco su mano a mi rostro y con sus dedos seco la pequeña lagrima que logro salir- Por lo que no te preocupes, estaré aquí, haciendo lo mejor de mí para al fin ser yo, quien se voltee y te ayude en el camino- Al terminar solo ensancho la risa y cerraba los ojos, sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas y sonreí.

-"A pesar de que ya lleva tiempo de eso, aun lo recuerda"-pensé. Vi cómo fue abriendo los ojos hasta que se me quedo mirando fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa Ayuzawa?- Me quede viéndola hasta que empezó a reírse, levante una ceja, no entendía el porqué de la risa.

-Usui… ¡Sonrojado!... ¡Eso si es raro!-decía o mejor dicho, gritaba entre risas, sin evitar me sonroje un poco más, por lo que aumento sus carcajadas.

-Si lo estoy porque es raro que Misaki me diga algo lindo-exclame, y solo basto unos segundos para que dejara de reírse y su cara se volviera tan roja como una fresa, esta vez me tocaba el reírme, pero para no hacerla enfadar lo hice sutilmente, pero eso no paro de que me diera un golpe en el brazo, tengo que decir que tiene el puño pesado.

-Estúpido Takumi- sin darse cuenta soltó mi nombre y se sonrojo más, si es que es posible- Después de tanta seriedad, sigues diciendo cosas vergonzosas-murmuró- Además, ¿Hace rato no ibas hacer té? ¿En dónde está?- me pregunto.

-¡Ah! Es cierto, es que como estaba pensando en Misa-chan se calentó demás el agua, por los que deje que se enfriaran un poco, deja voy por ellos- Me levante rápido antes que me gritara por lo que había dicho.

Esta noche, fue para que mostrara ese verdadero cielo que tenía reservado para Misaki, nada ni nadie lo había visto, sabía que haciendo lo mejor de mi todo iba a funcionar, el destino nos ponía una gran prueba, a pesar que tenía miedo y vulnerabilidad, también tenía fuerza y valor. Y el que saber que ella está dispuesta a caminar conmigo, valía la pena el sentir y no importaba si repetía la historia de mi madre, pero de algo estaba seguro que no haría, el sacrificar a Misaki debido a que…

-Te necesito a mi lado- dije para mí.

So please just stay with me

**Fin**

**Bueno después de una semana si no más lo pude a completar, es más claro que si fuera hacer un historia larga, la actualizaría cada 6 meses, a veces uno tiene que amordazar la musa para que no se escape al caribe, pero bueno, si les pareció bien, dejen un review, si les pareció mal, dejen una crítica constructiva, si les pareció un asco, no sé por qué rayos siguieron hasta acá abajo. Puedo reconocer que tal vez Usui salió muy hablador para ser el, pero es lo que trataba de hacer, al menos parecerlo un poco más un chico que esta por enfrentar una gran prueba y pues equilibrarlo con el Alíen que es, la canción bien pudo quedar para Misaki pero ciertas partes me sonaban a Usui por lo que al final decidí que fuera para él. Perdonen si salió muy OOC, bueno eso es todo por mi parte.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

**Momento random empieza:**

**Usui: ¡Oye! Porque nunca escribes algo con algún beso o algo así, esto se prestaba a eso, además Misa-chan se la pasa insultándome-decía mientras hacía pucheros**

**ValePhoenix: Porque ya fue lo suficiente puke rainwbows para mi circulación, ¡quieres que muera de diabetes!-**

**Misaki: No la molestas Alíen, por mi está bien, entre menos te acerques a mi espacio personal, mejor.**

**Publico: OOOOHHHHHH!**

**Usui: ¿Así Misaki?-se ve como se acerca a la chica demonio con una mirada de lobo apunto de comerse a su presa.**

**ValePhoenix: Yo que tú… Corro-**

**Se ve como una chica vestida de maid sale corriendo y detrás de ella un chico que por extrañas razones, le salió orejas y cola de lobo dejando solo una estela de polvo detrás de ellos.**

**Fin de momento random**


End file.
